


Split

by lovivebe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fantasy gate au, Its kinda like when clary goes to a world inverted but different, Its weird bare with me, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovivebe/pseuds/lovivebe
Summary: The gang travels through a gate. What lies beyond is a journey they never thought was possible.





	1. The Gate Appears

"It just showed up here."

Magnus had been walking though his apartment when he noticed the mysterious portal that had opened in his living room. He immediately reached for his phone and called Alec, worried about what this could mean. When the Shadowhunter gang had arrived, it seemed to pulsate.

"And you're sure you didn't make it?" Jace had asked. Magnus gave him an annoyed look and responded "I think I know when I make portals." Alec raised a hand to stop any bickering before it started. "Let's try to find out where it leads to. Maybe there's a warlock on the other side that's in trouble?" Clary asked. Magnus shook his head. "If a warlock made it to get to me, they would've come through already."

"....maybe they want you to go through."

Everyone's heads turned to Simon. "What? Its a valid theory. Maybe someone needs you to go through for your help." He said. Izzy waved him off "That's a bad idea. We shouldn't walk through portals that we don't know where they came from."

"But what if someone does need his help? What if its a warlock in danger?"

"So we should put Magnus in danger to help? Is that what you're suggesting?"

"Of course were not! Its just we shouldn't throw out the possibility. "

"Magnus."

This voice was new. It sounded like Madzie. Their heads whipped over to the portal. Sure enough, it was Madzie. She was dressed differently however. In a all black poncho with intricate designs on it. "Madzie, sweetpea, what are you doing here?"

Madzie sobbed before saying "I need your help." She ran through the portal she came from. The room grew tense. "I don't know about this Magnus, I've got a bad feeling." Alec said. Magnus looked conflicted. "It's Madzie. I can't ignore her." he said. Izzy spoke up "but what if it isn't Madzie?"

"But what if it is?"

Everyone was quiet. None of them knowing how to handle this. Magnus turned away from the portal to address the group. "I think I should go in."

"Absolutely not"

"Ale-"

"No."

Clary exhaled harshly. "You know what?" She dashed forward and stopped in front of the portal. "I'm going to help Madzie, if you don't want to come then don't." She ran through. "Aw hell." Simon ran after her. Magnus gave a pleading look to Alec.

"I'm sorry."

He ran through. Alec growled and ran after him. Jace turned to Izzy. "See you on the other side, I guess." Izzy nodded and they went through together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream at me on tumblr  
> lostvear.tumblr.com


	2. The Temple

The desert they landed in was vast. Sand dunes as far as the eye could see. The only thing around was a building not too far off in the distance. It looked like a Colosseum. Arching lookouts and tall columns making up the building.

When Alec landed in the desert, he could see Magnus, Clary, and Simon already entering it. He thought they were foolish. That this could easily be a trap. But he couldn't just let them walk into a trap alone. He heard Jace and Izzy enter after him. "Come on, they went in there. Let's catch up to them." He said. They nodded in compliance and they set off.

The inside of the Colosseum had large vaulted ceilings. Some of the floor had deteriorated, revealing the sand underneath. Opposite to the entry was a large statue of a woman with six arms and two heads; one looking like a son, and one looking like a moon.

Magnus was standing on a platform with Madzie, while Simon and Clary were looking around the room. "Wait! Magnus, be careful!" Alec said, while running up on the platform. "No, it's okay! She told me everything! It's-"

He was cut off by a rumbling, the whole structure vibrated. Magnus looked over to Madzie and saw her using her magic to lift a stone slab out of the way, revealing a passage deeper into the building. "Come on, Magnus! We have to hurry!" She said, before running in. Magnus nodded and they all ran after her.

The room they ended up in was smaller, simple. Nothing in it. There was however, a small platform with stairs leading up to it. A large circular mirror was sitting on a stand there, emitting a strange light. A person was standing into front of the mirror, their back turned to the group.

"Magnus, I brought help!"

Magnus went to respond but was surprised to hear his own voice. "What do you mean, Madzie?" The figure said as he turned around. It was Magnus, at least it looked like Magnus. This Magnus had tattoes in intricate patterns, similar to the ones on Madzie's poncho, on his face and over his visible skin.

He seemed to be wearing a body suit with a poncho over it, but his chest and certain parts of his arms and legs were uncovered. His eyes grew wide in shock at the sight of them. "Madzie...what did you do?" Madzie trotted over to him and took hold on his hand. "They are here to help." The Other Magnus seemed to regard her words, before asking "Is...is this true?"

"Yes, we're going to help you if you need it." Clary said. The other Magnus got a look on his face, like he was hesitant. Finally, he sighed and said "We are under attack, a powerful sorceress is threatening to take the Mirror of Seers." Simon pointed to the mirror behind the other Magnus.

"That thing? What's so bad about a mirror?" He asked. The other Magnus shook his head. "This no ordinary mirror. It is an device of great power. It can change reality, see through time, even resurrect a powerful entity." Izzy rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing that's what this sorceress wants to do?"

The other Magnus nodded. "We absolutely must not let the mirror fall into the sorceresses hands. It would mean a catastrophic end to everything as we know it. I've devised a plan. We must-"

"Magnus, enough of these childish games."

This voice was new. Everyone's heads turned to the entrance to the chamber. A woman stood there, in revealing clothing and a large mask that resembled a falcon. "Give me the mirror and nobody has to be harmed." The other Magnus gritted his teeth. "Never."

The sorceress made a smirk noise before presenting her right hand. Magic glowed from her hand and then wrapped itself around the other Magnus' neck. He gasped as the magic began choking him. With his hands still free, he started casting magic as well. The mirror floated up from its pedestal, a black glow around it. It shook before splitting into four pieces.

"NO! YOU FOOL!" The sorceress cried, she dropped her hold on the other Magnus' neck, readying a stronger attack. The other Magnus took this time to do some magic of his own, and opened up four portals. "I'm so sorry!" He threw everyone into portals, including himself but not the sorceress. Clary and Madzie into one portal, Simon and the other Magnus into another, Jace and Alec into the third, and Magnus and Izzy into the final one. One piece of the mirror went into each of the portals before they closed, leaving the sorceress alone.

"You fool, they got away with the mirror." A masculine voice called out, seemingly from no where. The sorceress growled before answering "I am aware of that." She walked up into the platform, inspecting the pedestal. "What will you do now?" She smirked.

"Now, we let them do the work for us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream at me on tumblr  
> lostvear.tumblr.com


End file.
